You Lie
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: OneShot SongFic.  JJ catches Will with another woman.  What does she due?  Based on the song "You Lie" By The Band Perry. For The Band Perry country song challenge!


**A/N: Songfic centered around JJ and Will. Based to the song You Lie By The Band Perry. Of course, I don't own the song or the characters! Enjoy and please leave some reviews!**

The team had returned a day earlier than expected. Everyone was excited to head home, it had a been a rough case, and all everyone wanted to do was head home and crawl into bed. Garcia and her boyfriend Kevin had already left the BAU for the night. Everyone else went their separate ways. JJ was no exception, she couldn't wait to get home to Will and Henry, all she wanted was to see her family. JJ decided it was best not to call, she wanted to surprise her boys.

It seemed like the longest drive ever, but soon enough JJ was in her driveway, she noticed a car she'd never seen before in front of her house. _Hmmm… weird. Why are all the lights on, it's almost midnight, Will is usually in bed by now. _JJ turned her car off and headed inside, leaving her go bag in the car. When JJ entered the house, she saw a horrifying sight.  
><em><br>__It ain't complicated____  
><span>__Well, I've grown to hate it____  
><span>__I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it____  
><span>__They tried to warn me____  
><span>__They said that you were ornery____  
><span>__So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry____  
><span>__Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire____  
><span>__The way you lie___

JJ looked over at her couch to see a woman snuggled up with Will as the two slept peacefully. JJ felt her blood pressure rise and her anger followed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" JJ shouted. The two quickly jumped up from their once peaceful sleep. Will's face had a look of pure terror on it.

"JJ, let me explain. This isn't what it looks like." Will tried to explain himself but JJ was already past the point of redemption. "JJ, come on. Let's talk."

JJ had her attention focused on the woman who was a near mirror image of herself. "Whoever you are, get the hell out of my house." The woman quickly grabbed her purse and walked to the door. "And don't come back." With that comment, the woman was gone leaving JJ and Will to talk it out. "I don't wanna hear it Will. I'm taking Henry, and you will not see us for a long time."__

_You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor____  
><span>__You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch____  
><span>__You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store____  
><span>__It just comes way too natural to you____  
><span>__The way you lie___

JJ headed to Henry's room and packed up the necessities. She was livid and couldn't even think straight, all she knew was that she and Henry had to get out of the house before she did something she regretted. JJ had finished packing for Henry and headed to her own bedroom to pack up some things for herself.  
>As she packed, Will silently walked to the doorway. "JJ, that wasn't what it looked like." Will sighed heavily. "That was my friend Lily, she has a husband who works for the FBI too and travels a lot. We just have a lot in common and have been spending a lot of time together."<em><em>

_That ain't my perfume____  
><span>__I bet she had a curfew____  
><span>__You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you____  
><span>__So why you lookin' so nervous____  
><span>__You know you're gonna deserve this____  
><span>__I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service____  
><span>__Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire____  
><span>__The way you lie___

JJ was dumbfounded by Will's explanation. _Do I look like a moron? It's after midnight and some woman's in MY house. _"Well, even if I believed you, which I don't, it's highly inappropriate to have some woman in the house this late either way." JJ's heart was breaking, she knew Will wanted to her stay home more, and she knew that he tended to get lonely while she was gone. "I never thought you'd be the one to cheat on me Will."

JJ felt a few tears slowly escape her eyes. "Look, JJ, I'm sorry that I hurt you so much, but you're what I want. Not Lily, you." Will tried to reach out to JJ, who pulled her hand back before he could reach her.

"Will, don't touch me. I'm taking Henry for the night." JJ's back for herself was completely packed, she grabbed the two bags and ran out to put them in her car. JJ walked back inside to gently get Henry and bring him to the car, once she was crying him Will stopped her again. "JJ, please stay."

JJ didn't even pause to listen and continued towards the door. Once Henry was safely tucked in the backseat, JJ buckled herself in and drove away. She wasn't even sure where she was going but she knew she had to get away. __

_You lie like the man with the slick back hair who sold me that Ford____  
><span>__You lie like a pine tree in the back yard after last month's storm____  
><span>__You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store____  
><span>__It just comes way too natural to you____  
><span>__The way you lie___

JJ spent the next hour driving around aimlessly until she reached the beach. She reached the beach and put her car in her park. She sat down and began to cry. _Will, of all people had a woman in the house while she was gone. _Her perfect life was falling apart. She looked back at her beautiful son in the backseat; she had wanted nothing more than for him to have a great life. Obviously that great life wasn't with her and Will together. __

JJ took Henry out of his car seat and gently put him into his stroller, careful not to wake him. She was walking around the beach for another half hour, with her son, trying to wrap her mind around the events of the night.

JJ reached the water and looked down at the Citrine ring, the one that both her and Will had bought upon Henry's birth. Previous to tonight, the ring had always reminded her of what she had waiting for her at home whenever life got tough. JJ wanted nothing more than to throw the ring in the ocean, but it symbolized much more than Will, it was a sign of Henry. She couldn't bring herself to throw it in the ocean, instead she took the ring off and tucked it away in her pocket.  
><em><br>__Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do____  
><span>__I'm gonna drive into the big ol' muddy river____  
><span>__I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge____  
><span>__And then I'm gonna cry well maybe just a little____  
><span>__Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger____  
><span>__Give it a big ol' fling and watch it sink____  
><span>__Down, down, down____  
><span>__There it's gonna lie____  
><span>__Until the Lord comes back around___

JJ saw the sun slowly began to rise and decided it was time to go somewhere. She packed Henry and his stroller back into her car. JJ was unsure where to go; she pulled out her phone to see fifteen missed calls from Will, and a ton of texts begging her to come home. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She needed to clear her mind. JJ started up her engine and headed to the one person she always knew she could lean on.

JJ parked her car on the street and carried Henry to the door of her friend's house. She rang the bell, and waited for someone to come to the door. She reached to ring the bell again when the door swung open. __

_Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor____  
><span>__You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch____  
><span>__You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store____  
><span>__It just comes so dang natural to you____  
><span>__The way you lie____  
><span>__The way you lie____  
><span>__Well it's what you do, it's who you are_

Garcia, in her flashy nightgown stood at the door. "JJ! What happened? Get in here princess, and bring my baby in too! What happened?" JJ set Henry in the pack and play in Garcia's living room, which she frequently borrowed when she babysat.

Once Henry was down, JJ and Garcia sat on the couch. JJ began to sob into her friend's shoulder, she felt more at home with Garcia, than she could have felt at some hotel alone.

"Don't worry gumdrop, we'll take care of this." Garcia tightly squeezed JJ who continued to cry into her shoulder.

"I just can't believe he'd do this to me." JJ let out a loud sob and cried loudly into Garcia's shoulder. "Thank you for being here for me Penelope, you're my best friend."


End file.
